This invention relates to optical systems. More particularly, the invention concerns a scanner lens system to focus collimated monochromatic light reflected by a spinning mirror onto a luminous point, which generates a straight line, and the displacement of he point along the straight line, measured from the optical axis, is a linear function of the angle of rotation of the mirror.
While different types of scanner lens systems for said purpose have been employed heretofore with reasonable success, my contribution to the art is a new scanner lens system that is an improvement over such prior art systems, as will become apparent as the description proceeds. Particular difficulties were experienced in such prior art systems due to the tendency of the mirror to wobble, which resulted in irregulatities in the line so generated.